RRB vs PPG or RRB PPG
by Rumplejemima
Summary: The PPG got bored on saving townsville. They haven't seen the RRB for 12 years. Now that they're 18, they met the RRB again! But, the RRB are in love! Mega fluff! doujinshi baised.
1. Chapter 1

RRB vs PPG or RRB PPG 

Chapter 1: We met again!  
Blossom, Bubbles,and Buttercup were flying around townsville. It seems nothing is bad happening. They're already 18, and got bored on saving the townsville. "Ok, girls. Why don't we split up" Blossom said, flipping her hair. Buttercup and Bubbles nodded and they split up.

Blossom's POV:  
I flew around and told my sisters that we should split up. I went to the townsville Mall. I looked around inside the mall for a bit. Just then, I saw a hold up in the grocery store. I frowned and sighed. Darn it! I'm so bored of this saving thing! The villians are just too easy! Mojo grew old and can't fight anymore, and HIM retired, and Fuzzylumpkins moved out, and other villians were gone. She haven't even seen theRowdyruff boys for 12 years. And the robbers are just easy. I flew inside the grocery. I didn't the recognize the boy who's hold upping, but I told him to stop. He turned around and he looked very familiar. I observed his orange hair, red eyes, and his red cap. My eyes widened. "Brick!? You're back?!" I said, suprised. "Yeah! SO? I came back just to get some real crime" Brick said, as he took the money from the cash register. I fought him for 20 minutes and I couldn't win. He grew very strong that even I can't defeat him. I got a bit annoyed. "Give up?" he asked, smirking. I glared at him. Just because I'm bored in saving the townsville doesn't mean I have to give up! I glared at him and attacked him again. But this time, I won! "I can't believe I got beaten by a dumb girl!" Brick yelled. "Who are you calling dumb?!" I said angrily. I attacked him again, but before I attacked him, he flew off. I smirked.

Brick's POV:  
I told my brothers that I'll be at the Townsville Mall. Like they care. Boomer was busy browsing in the internet, and Butch was busy reading Porn Magazine. So, its like they didn't heard me. I rolled my eyes and flew off. I went in the townsville and I realized I didn't brought my money. Wait. Why do I need money? I'm a bad guy and powerful! I can do whatever I want! I decided to hold up the grocery store. When I began my hold up, a girl with long sparkling orange hair, with pink eyes came. I first looked at her and she was beautiful! But, just as I thought about it, its Blossom. We fought for 30 minutes and I lost! Damn it! "I can't believe I got beaten by a dumb girl!" I yelled angrily. "Who are you calling dumb?!" she said and attacked me, but i got away and flew home.

Bubbles' POV:  
My sister, Blossom told me to split up. I nodded and flew off. But, I don't want to look around. Nothing happen to Townsville since 2 years! So I decided to walk, not flying around. As I walk, I saw a boy, holding up a boy. "Now, give me your money! I need some cause I just wanted to" he said quietly to the man. The man, of course, was afraid and hand him the money. I rolled my eyes and went to them. "Hey! Stop bullying an innocent man!" I said angrily. The hold upper looked at me. He had short blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. He looked like someone, but I don't remember. "What do you care? You're just a dumb blonde!" he said. I glared at him. "FYI, you're blonde too!" I said angrily. He sticked his tounge on me and I got furious! I hate it if I get teased. We fought fot 5 minutes or more. He won!!! Darn! I fell flat on my face. He put his stupid left foot on my back and laughed. "Ha! I knew girls could be so easy!" he said, laughing. But, when we fought, he have powers. Its so familiar! He's like someone I knew! But I really don't remember! His laugh continued. I got annoyed and lazered him. "Ouch! You son of a---" he was about to say something when I interrupted him by giving him another lazer. "Will you stop that!" he said angrily. "What? Can't a dumb blonde boy defeat and smart blonde girl!" I teased. He flew off. "I'll remember you! And I'll win at the next match!" he yelled. I just rolled my eyes.

Boomer's POV:  
Brick told me that he was going to Townsville Mall. I don't really care, I was too busy chatting with a complete stranger. She said her name was "Princess". Whoever she is. She logged off and I logged off too. "Boomer, I'm going to the dumpster"Butch said. "Why the heck would you go to the dumpster?" I asked him. "HIM accidently threw my fave magazine" he replied and left. I rolled my eyes. I know that his fave magazine is porn, as usual. He likes to see girls naked, or nude, or anything. I don't like those kind of things. I like arcade games, and dance dance revolution, and things like that. I decided to take a walk. Just then, I saw a man with lots of money in his hands. I love money! At least, I can buy porns for Butch then he'll be a bit nice to me. He kept punching if I said something stupid. Anyway, i hold upped the guy and he was very scared. Of course! I'm powerful! Just then, a girl with long golden hair tied in pigtails, with bright blue eyes, and a pale skin came. She told me to stop. We fought and I won. I laughed and laughed. She lazered me and I flew off. I got embarrassed being defeated by a girl! Ugh! But she is kinda cute!

Buttercup's POV:  
My bossy sister, Blossom, told me to split up. I rolled my eyes and nodded. For no reason, I went to the dumpster. I saw man, getting something from the trash. "Hey! What are you doing there? Why the hell are you touching a trash?" i asked, putting my hands at my waist. I know men are disgusting, and I'm used to it. He looked at me with his green eyes. He looked somehow familiar. He has black hair, green eyes, and glare I remember. "Its none of your beeswax" he said and went on looking for something. I got a bit angry. "Yeah. Its none of my buisness because no one cares what you're doing. No one cares for you anyway!" I said as I started to walk away. I heard that he was running. He was about to attack me when I dodged. He tripped on his knees. "Ouch!" he yelped. I smirked. "You're such a loser" I said. He kept trying to attack me, but I only dodged. Its so fun making fun of him! Ha! Its so fun! Just then, I punched him and he landed on his back. "That's it! Now you're really asking for it!" he said. He lazered me and I got hit! I landed on my butt. "Why you little!" I said and we fought. As usual, I won. He glared at me. He flew off. "I'll be back!" he said. I just rolled my eyes.

Butch's POV:  
I told my dumb brother, Boomer, that I'm going to get my fave magazine. Like always, he asked some dumb questions. I went to the dumpster and looked for my magazine. While I was looking for it, a black haired and green eyed girl came. She was wearing mini green shorts, short green t-shirt. She looked pretty hot. But I pretended not interested in her. "Its none of your beeswax" I said and I went on searching for my mag. "Yeah. Its none of my buisness because no one cares what you're doing. No one cares for you anyway!" she said as she walked away. I ran punched her, but she dodged. She looks familiar to me. I think she's, she's, Buttercup! She's Buttercup! WHat happened?! She looked stupid when we were kids, but now, she looked Hot! I lost the fight and I flew off. I hope she didn't recognize me. If she didn't, I have a chance to get her!

Well, that's the best I can do. Thanks for reading! Oh, and I need some good reviews and no flames! Thanks for reading!


	2. Blossom's secret admirer

Hi there! Its me again! Here's my next chapter! Hope you like it! First, this is Blossom's POV.  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 

The next day...

Blossom's POV: I woke up early this morning just to find a boquet of roses on my window. I blushed and decided to take it and know who's it from. I know I've been popular to the boys with my smarts, hair, and personality. I know its another boy who has a crush on me. I'm used to it. I stood up and wore my bunny slippers and took the roses. Oh yeah! Did I just said that I have my own room? The walls are pink, even the rug. I have one large dark pink bed with curtains, and I have 5 shelves filled with books. I don't know why I have shelves in my room even though we already have a private library. And I also have a picture of me and my sisters and professor hanging one the wall. I missed professor. He died 2 years ago because he was doing this kind of experiment when large explosion and he died. We lived to a new house. We were adopted by Ms.Kean. She's ok and very responsible. She told me whenever she's not here, I'm the second mother of my sisters. Well, enough of that. I took the roses and read the letter. It has a poem:  
To: Blossom From: Your secret admirer

For you I would climb The highest mountain peak

Swim the deepest ocean Your love I do seek.

For you I would cross The rivers most wide

Walk the hottest desert sand To have you by my side.

For you are the one Who makes me whole

You've captured my heart And touched my soul.

For you are the one That stepped out of my dreams

Gave me new hope Showed me what love means.

For you alone Are my reason to live

For the compassion you show And the care that you give.

You came into my life

And made me complete

Each time I see you My heart skips a beat.

For you define beauty In both body and mind

Your soft, gentle face More beauty I'll ne'er find.

For you are the one God sent from above

The angel I needed For whom I do love.

I was touch. I'm not even sure men can make poems. All they do are games, but this one?! I'm so touched! I hope I will know it is! He seems smart because of this beautiful poem! I placed the roses on my desk and took a quick bath. I went downstairs just to see Buttercup and Bubbles, already eating their oatmeals. Bubbles was very quiet, and Buttercup just kept talking thinking that Bubbles was listening. I giggled and went to my chair and ate my oatmeal.

That's what I can do now! Please wait for the next chapter! On and the poem, I didn't create that. Chris Messick is the one who made the poem. I just thought you wanted to know.


	3. Bubbles, hugging!

This the next chapter. i hope you like it!

Bubbles' POV:  
I woke up this morning and stretched my amrs. "Today is a beautiful day!" I said to myself. I took a quick bath and wore my periwinkle colored shirt and mini skirt and wore my shoes. I never felt so happy! you know why? Because there's no more school!!! Yes! Time for fun! Well, school is sometimes fun, because I get to talk with Arthur! Sigh. He's so handome, cute, kind, and smart! But he's the only one who's not interested in love. I looked at my basket of love letters. I'm really popular with the boys, but maybe because I'm blonde. I went downstairs and saw ms.Kean---mom, cooking some oatmeal. I sighed. "This might take a while" I thought. Mom is very slow on cooking. I decided to take a walk at the park.

Just then, I saw the boy who bullied the man! I hate him! He thinks he's so cool. He looked at me and smirked. I just glared at him and continues to walk. 'Why, isn't it the dumb blonde girl again!" he said, smirking. I stopped and faced him. "Who are you calling dumb?! Women are just plain smarter!" I said angrily. His smirk turn into a grin. "Women? Yeah. they are smarter. But, what does that have to do with you? You're not a woman. You're just a baby girl!" he said. I got a bit mad though. "Why you little!" I said and ran to him. I was about to punch him when he dodged and I tripped, and my skirt flipped! "You wear white panties with blue bunnies printed on it? Ha! I told you were a baby!" he said, laughing. I blushed like mad! I stood up. "Look here! Whoever you are, will you stop it!" I said as I ran to him.

I was about to grab him and throw him away when I tripped and I accidentally hugged him! Our face was very close! I blushed and I realized he blushed too. He smirked. I can't move! I can't take my arms off him. "So, you really like me do ya?" he said, smirking. I blushed again and pushed him. "No way! I never liked you! Stupid head!" I said angrily. I ran, blushing. i went home just to find Buttercup, eating her oatmeal. I took a seat and ate one too. Mom saw me blushing. "What's the matter Bubbles?" she asked. I looked at her. "Nothing" I said. "You're in love aren't you?" she said smiling, now my blush turned more red like a tomato! "No!" I said nervously, and ate one spoonful of oatmeal. She miled. "Ok. But just in case. If you love someone, you have to pick the right one. Remember, love is when you look into someone's eyes and see their heart." she said. I just nodded and she left. Buttercup kept talking, but I wasn't really listening. I kept thinking about what happened a while ago. My heart kept thumping very fast! 


	4. Buttercup kissing

Hi there! This chapter is about Butch and Buttercup!

Buttercup's POV:

I woke up, dressed, and went downstairs. I already saw our breakfast ready, but my sisters are nowhere to be seen. So, I think I can eat breakfast without them I ate my oatmeal, then Bubbles came, blushing. And trust me, I don't want to know. "Good morning, Bubbles. I'm going to have my soccer practice later and your leader in cheerleading told you that your meeting will b in 5:00 pm so don't be late! Unless you want to be kick out!" I said and ate a spoonful of oatmeal. "Blossom is still asleep or fixing her hair as usual. Anyway, remember that your leader said your meeting will be at 5:00 pm" I said again. Bubbles didn't response. "Hello? Earth to Bubbles!" I said, but she didn't even look up. Blossom came, and ate her breakfast, brushing. Why are they both blushing?! Its driving me crazy! Ugh! After breakfast, mom said I should go to the bakery and buy some loaves bread. She lent me the money and I went to the bakery shop. I bought 3 loaves of bread and was about to go home when someone took the breads. It was that guy whom I attacked yesterday in the dumpster. "Hey! Give it back!" I said angrily. "You have to get it from me!" he said and flew off. I flew and chased him. He was faster than me! I can't catch up. When I almost reached his foot, a branch hit me and fell down. But, when I fell down, I didn't feel any pain. I opened my eyes and it was Butch. He was carrying me in a wedding form! I blushed. "You're so weak you didn't even saw the branch!" he said, chuckling. "Oh yeah! I'll make you feel weak!" I said as I laser beamed him. He dodged his head, but he didn't let go of me. "Let go of me!" I said. He smirked. "I don't think so!" he said as he flew off, carrying me. I tried to fly off him, but he's stronger. "I'm going to punch you in the face!" I said. Then I remembered my loaves of bread. "Hey! Where's my breads?!" I said angrily. He looked down and smirked. "You want your breads? Take em'!" he said as he let go of me. I saw my bread at the floor. I was too distracted by the bread that I forgot to fly. But he immdietly carried me again. 'You can't even fly!" he said, laughing. "I hate you!" I said. I was about to punch him when he dodged and I accidently kissed him. Both of us turned red and I pushed him. That was the worst moment ever!  
I panted, choked of what i did! I looked at him and i can see he's smirking. "i knew you can't resist me!" he said and flew off! 


End file.
